


Un monde étrange

by MissSleepless



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, James howlett in a limo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSleepless/pseuds/MissSleepless
Summary: Une jeune femme se réveille en plein désert.  Comment cette femme a fait pour se retrouver ici ? Et pourquoi Hugh Jackman conduit-il une limousine au milieu de nulle part ?





	

La nuit. Le souffle du vent, des cris lointains et sauvages mêlés à un étrange bruit de moteur, s'insinuent jusqu'aux oreilles d'Eve.  
Elle était là allongée à terre. Elle se recroqueville, cache son visage collé sur le sol poussiéreux avec ses bras crispés. Comment en était-elle arrivé là ?  
Elle s'était réveillée en plein milieu d'un désert, les graviers qui lui lacéraient la poitrine et le frottement du sable sur sa peau lui brulaient comme de la lave. L'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'était relevé en panique, si vite qu'une douleur cinglante lui explosa au crane, déboussolé, elle trébucha à plusieurs reprises avant de retrouver son équilibre. Son souffle était irrégulier, une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe, et ses yeux nerveux regardèrent dans toute les directions, à la recherche d'une réponse, d'un indice qui lui expliquera sa situation. La femme avait beau scruté tout autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un gigantesque tapis de poussières à perte de vu et un vieux caddie de supermarché cabossé quelque mètres derrière elle.

Petit à petit ses traits s'assemblèrent dans une grimace de désespoir sur lequel coulaient deux larmes tièdes. Elle réarrangea derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui virevolter devant ses yeux et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le caddie renversé plus loin.  
En avançant elle sentit quelque chose frapper sa hanche droite au rythme de ses pas. Eve se rappela de son sac et l'ouvrit brusquement et y plongea une main, fouillant frénétiquement son seul salut, et lorsqu'elle le tenait enfin en main elle poussa un cri de victoire. Les mains tremblantes, elle le déverrouilla et appela un de ses contacts mais n'entendit que trois bips sonores. Dans sa précipitation elle n'avait pas prêter attention au fait qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau.

\- N-non !

Elle leva son téléphone en l'air et marcha dans une autre direction à la recherche de ne serais ce qu'une barre qui pourrait lui permettre de passer son appel. Eve dansa dans chaque direction, le bras tendu pendant un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une zone blanche, ce qui lui semblait logique puisqu'elle se trouvait en plein désert. Il ne servait à rien de gaspiller son énergie de cette façon, il lui fallait déjà comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, comment s'est-elle retrouver ici ? Et où se trouve ici ?

Elle tournoya sur elle-même jusqu'à que son regard se pose sur le chariot oublié.  
En s'approchant elle remarqua que des sachets, pots, et paquets éventrés et des aliments jonchaient le sable autour du caddie, des briques de lait gonflées par le soleil, des légumes devenus noirs et flétris mais ce fus l'odeur écœurante de la mort provenant de cuisses de poulet et de saucisses de Strasbourg dans le chariot qui lui retourna l'estomac, éclaboussant ses chaussures au passage.

Le visage blême elle se redressa, renifla bruyamment et pris un instant pour reprendre ses esprits.  
Elle se tenais devant ses propres commissions, elle se souvenait être passé au supermarché faire le plein pour la semaine. C'était une fois ses achats effectués sur le retour vers sa voiture qu'elle fut prise d'un malaise. Mais comment expliquer pourquoi elle et ses provisions se retrouvent transportés au milieu de nulle part sous un soleil de plomb, probablement des milliers de kilomètres de là où elle se trouvait auparavant.  
Toutes ces questions et la gravité de sa situation lui fait tourner la tête et les martèlements terrifiés de son cœur résonnèrent dans ses oreilles.  
Elle s'accroupit et décida à faire le tri entre la nourriture gâtées et ce qui était encore comestible, déterminé à se distraire de ses terrifiantes pensées. Après tout si elle est coincée au beau milieu de nulle part, elle faisait mieux de pas mourir de faim.

Déterminée , elle jeta sans ménagement pot de crème, yaourts, charcuteries et autres produits n'ayant pas survécu à la chaleur au-dessus de son épaule puis hésita un instant à toucher la chair puante et visqueuse du poulet dont l'emballage était déchiré.  
Elle essaya de ne pas respirer par le nez pour éviter la pestilence ambiante avant de le lancer le plus loin d'elle possible.  
La jeune femme regroupa ce qui lui serait utile, elle trouva un pack d'eau, deux bouteilles de soda, un sachet d'amande, et des chips en miette dans leurs paquets, ainsi qu'une boisson énergétique, une boite de céréales et quelques conserves. Elle renonça à la pâte feuilleter, les coquillettes, et la crème glacée qui avait fondu dans son pot.  
Eve redressa le chariot et y plaça les aliments intacts, rabaissa sa jupe a motif magnolia qui était remonter le haut de ses cuisses et poussa sa charge sur l'immense plaine de sable lui faisant face. Ceci en lamentant de ne pas avoir ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'elle errait, les roues de son chariot s'enfouissant dans les dunes et sortant de leurs axes à intervalle régulière. Elle avait fini ses boissons sucrées et ses miettes de chips et entama sa cannette énergisante lorsque le crépuscule arriva.  
Épuisée , la blonde se laissa tomber dans le sable encore chaud des rayons du soleil et se déchaussa une énième fois, découvrant des pieds couverts d'ampoules et cloques douloureuse. Ses pieds meurtris la faisaient souffrir terriblement et les grognements de son estomac trahirent sa faim.  
Eve se hâta d'ouvrir la boite de céréales et en fourra une grande poignet dans sa bouche, mâchant bruyamment les pétales sucrés. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa sacoche priant pour qu'une barre de réseau apparaisse par magie.  
Rien. Toujours rien. Elle se disait que si elle avait été moins conne elle aurait acheté un téléphone satellite. Mais comment aurait-elle pu prévoir qu'elle se retrouverait dans cet endroit inconnu ? Elle regarda l'horloge de l'appareil, 11 heures, c'était le temps qu'elle avait passé à marcher sous le soleil brulant.  
Fatiguée après s'être rassasier, elle rangea la boite dans le caddie. Puis tremblant de tous ses membres, Eve s'allongea à même le sol. Une seule pensée lui hanta l'esprit : Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Les aboiements d'un chien au loin la réveilla en sursaut, et bientôt le vacarme d'un moteur vint rejoindre les cris de l'animal et le sifflement du vent.  
Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau seule dans l'immense désert. Elle avait pleuré pendant son sommeil et ses larmes séchées formèrent des silions sur ses joues sales.  
Dans son sommeil elle avait entendu une voix douce et chaleureuse lui murmurer des paroles tendres pour la consoler. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune peur, et bientôt ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Elle se souvenait d'avoir dans ses songes remercié la voix pour son réconfort.  
La blonde sortait de ses souvenirs lorsque le moteur gronda de plus belle. Eve se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux et se leva difficilement de son lit de poussière. Au loin dans la pénombre deux fards avancèrent vers elle a une vitesse alarmante formant un nuage de sable fin. L'engin s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le véhicule continua de ronronner alors que les fards l'aveuglèrent. Eve prit quelques seconds pour s'habituer à la lueur lui perçant les rétines, puis ses yeux devinrent rond et sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'une simple voiture, mais d'une longue limousine noire.  
La femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, se demanda quel genre d'abruti pouvais bien faire un trek nocturne en pleine cambrousse avec ce genre d'engin. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit de portière s'ouvrant presque inaudible, l'ombre du conducteur en sortit lentement pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Hey gamine !  
L'interpella la grande silhouette noire qui avança à grande enjambés vers elle.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne devrais pas rester ici la nuit !  
N'entendant pas de réponse de sa part, l'homme s'approcha davantage , se plaçant volontairement dans la lumière projetée derrière lui de manière à ce qu'elle puisse y voir son visage.  
\- Hey, t'as pris d'la drogue ?

Eve posa les yeux sur le visage lui faisant face, l'homme grand avait les traits fatigués, de grandes poches noires assombrissaient son regard et une épaisse barbe poivre et sel ornait son visage.  
Il lui fallut de longs moments pour que son cerveau fatigué par ses mésaventures reconnaisse le visage qui se trouvait devant elle. Quand finalement ses neurones firent la connexion, elle eut l'impression de divaguer, quelque part entre rêve et hallucinations. Le sang quitta son visage, la laissant pale comme un spectre, sa vision devin flou et la nausée lui brulait la gorge.  
Une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit, la personne devant elle était nul autre que Hugh Jackman. Sur ses divaguassions elle s'effondra et resta inerte aux pieds de l'homme...

Logan avait beaucoup à faire. Sitôt achevé la lecture du message sur son portable, il éteignit son cigare sous sa chaussure et s'installa dans le siège conducteur pour se lancer à la recherche de son nouveau client. Toutes les nuits sans exceptions fraternités, sororités, jeunesse dorée et riches hommes d'affaire aux bras de bimbos, défilèrent à l'arrière de sa limousine. Il avait déjà économisé une belle somme au fils des années, mais le temps lui manquait. La santé de Charly s'aggravait, et l'homme méritait de finir ses vieux jours sur le bateau qu'il lui avait promis depuis tellement longtemps. Et lorsqu'il aurait tenu la promesse faite au vieillard, il pourra partir en paix à son tour, une balle en adamantium entre les deux yeux.  
Il avait changé ses pansements avant de prendre le volant ce soir-là, mais déjà les bandes de gazes autour de ses mains se mirent à suinter.

L'adamantium sur ses os le bouffait à petit feu et le faisait pourrir de l'intérieur, affaiblissant grandement ses pouvoirs de guérison. Si bien que tous ses membres étaient couverts de cicatrices blanches témoignant d'une vie difficile. Il avait été témoin de tellement de massacres et de tueries, des inconnus, des enfants et de ses amis aussi. Beaucoup de gens biens étaient morts, la seule personne lui restant était Charles. Son syndrome du survivant le poussa à la bouteille et l'empêcha de dormir. Les visages de ses compagnons figés par la mort de ses compagnons se succédèrent en un défilé continu sous ses paupières et l'empêchèrent de trouver le repos. Il avait tellement

Le mutant arriva à destination, et à peine s'était-il arrêté devant le restaurant gastronomique ou l'attendais son client, qu'un homme grisonnant vêtu d'un costume bleu marine et d'une canne en bois s'engouffra à l'arrière spacieux du véhicule.

\- Je vous ai attendu pendant presque quinze minutes !  
Lâcha l'homme élégant alors qu'il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le siège en cuir.  
\- Ramenez moi vite à l'hôtel ..., je suis en retard !  
Vociférât-il d'un air exaspéré.

Le conducteur fit démarrer la voiture à vive allure, mais pas suffisamment au gout du client pressé, qui se pencha par la fenêtre et frappa le toit de sa canne. Logan sentit sa paupière gauche clignait nerveusement alors qu'il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il poussait de profonds soupirs, les yeux rivés sur la route, pendant que l'homme vêtu de bleu continuait à gindre. Le chauffeur détestait avoir à faire ce genre d'individu grossier, impatient et de mauve fois, qui blâmait leurs retards sur les autres. Il se gara en double file au pied de l'hôtel et accepta la poignée de billets froissés que l'homme en bleu lui tendit.

Éreinté, l'homme à la barbe repris la route vers la frontière du Mexique, là où un lit douillet et une bouteille de Jack sur sa table de chevet l'attendaient.  
C'est sur le chemin du retour dans la direction de l'usine abandonnée, qu'il aperçut une silhouette au loin. Logan plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner l'intrus. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'individu, il s'arrêta et sauta du véhicule pour aller à sa rencontre. Une jeune femme était là, ses vêtements et son visage était sales et ses bas noirs filés l'aisser apparaitre des écorchures sur ses genoux.

Par ailleurs, une odeur bien distincte flottait autour d'elle, mélange de sueur, d'immondices et de chair en putréfaction. Il eut un léger haut le cœur, mais se ressaisi avant de l'interpeller en vain. Ses yeux était vitreux et ne sembler pas comprendre ses questions. Elle resta plantée là, muette comme une carpe, jusqu'a que son regard croise le sien. Elle le détailla de la tête au pied pendant un instant, puis s'écrasa de tout son long au sol, inconsciente.

\- Merde ! Cracha l'homme, alors qu'il se précipita vers elle.  
Il s'agenouilla sur le sol rocailleux, posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua hors de sa syncope. Eve ouvrit les yeux comme si elle avait reçu un coup de fouet, et posa son regard fiévreux sur l'homme penchait sur elle. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait trop chaud et transpirait abondamment, sa respiration saccadée l'empêcha de s'exprimer alors que le mutant la souleva dans ses bras. Logan se redressa et déposa l'inconnue dans une position allongé sur la banquette de la Chrysler. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau fraiche, et la fit glisser sur le front et les joues en sueur de la demoiselle. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, puis lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- J- je me suis perdu ici...  
Sa voix tremblait, et elle semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.  
\- Heum... Écoute, est-ce que tu veux que j'te dépose quelque part ? Un hôpital, ou chez toi ?  
Elle secoua la tête énergiquement, et regretta vite son geste lorsqu'une migraine la frappa.  
\- Un hôtel ?

Eve approuva d'un hochement de tête sans dire mot.  
Logan soupira, frotta son visage buriné d'une main et pesta dans sa barbe après avoir fermé la porte, et reprit sa place derrière le volant. Il ne manquait plus que ça, il avait sur les bras une pauvre fille droguée jusqu'à la moelle, une paumée. L'homme jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, elle se trouvait toujours dans la même position, cette fois ci les yeux fermés. 04 :06AM s'afficha sur le tableau de bord alors qu'il tourna la clef dans le contact ; il ne voulait qu'une chose et cette femme se tenait entre lui et son coma éthylique. Il ne savait même pas de quel côté de la frontière elle voulait aller. Sur ses pensées, il démarra l'engin et s'enfonça dans la nuit jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche.

Une voix rauque comme du gravier la sortie soudainement des bras de Morphée. Eve avait de nouveau rêvé de cette présence douce comme un doudou qui lui proférait un sentiment de bien-être. Elle sorti de la limousine, tenant fermement la main que l'homme à barbe lui offrit, et se laissa guidée vers la réception du motel. Une femme ronde aux cheveux jaunes, ressemblant à un crapaud, les accueillirent, son visage bouffi se transforma en une expression de dédain lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la jeune femme.  
Elle se tourna vers Logan et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Comment puis-je vous aidez monsieur ? Lui demandât-elle sur un ton mielleux.  
-J'voudrai une chambre pour la demoiselle.  
Le sourire faux qu'elle adressa à l'intéressée se crispa, avant de lui répondre.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Je vais vous chercher une clef. J'arrive tout de suite.  
Un court instant plus tard, la femme à la chevelure jaune lui tendit d'une main potelée une clef numérotée.  
\- Il me faut faire une photocopie de votre pièce d'identité, mademoiselle. Chantonna la grosse dame en direction de l'intéressée. Elle ouvrit sa sacoche pour en saisir son passeport qu'elle lui tandis d'une main poussiéreuse. Une grimace de dégout se dessina sur le visage de la réceptionniste tandis qu'elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts.

\- Ooh une française, et quel beau prénom, Eve ! S'exclama la femme crapaud, après avoir ouvert son passeport. Elle fit une photocopie puis lui redonna ses papiers avant de leur dire au revoir.  
Le wolverine se tourna vers elle et lui tendis une carte de visite.  
-Si jamais tu as à nouveau besoin d'un chauffeur. Lui dit-il en s'en allant vers la Chrysler.  
\- Hey attend, c'est quoi ton prénom ? L'interpella la blonde, voulant confirmer si elle était réellement devenue folle. Après tout, elle avait été téléportée en plein désert avec ses courses, avait des rêves étranges et fut secourue par Wolverine en limousine. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur sa santé mental.  
L'homme tourna la tête au-dessus de son épaule, s'installant derrière le volant, alors qu'il allait fermer la portière il lui répondit :  
\- Logan.

Il claqua la portière et disparu dans la nuit, laissant Eve bouche bée devant sa chambre d'hôtel


End file.
